The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for separating groups of sheets of paper from a cue or stack of sheets to be processed downstream in a further operation such as punching and/or binding. The apparatus and method are useful for segregating successive "lifts" or groups of sheets for producing booklets or books, etc.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,391,806 discloses a separator-transfer system which separates and transfers articles such as magazines, newspapers and similar printed publications from a stack to a remote location. This device uses a rotating support (22) and jaws (20, 23) to separate the lift of pages for further processing.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,452,628 discloses a horizontal stack of sheets wherein a substack of sheets is separated by two disks (31, 32).
A simple, effective and rapidly acting disk separator means of the present invention, which allows separation of groupings of pages in succession for further processing such as punching or binding is not heretofore known.